Teacher's Pet
by britylyn1996
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your teacher's fill in? You become the teacher's pet. Clawd and Draculaura. lemon.


Teacher's Pet

By: britylyn1996

Draculaura's P.O.V.

Clawd Wolf is the sub for our history teacher she just had her baby. "Hello class I believe in a democracy so let us start by going around and talking so I get to know you all better. You all can call me Clawd." I hear him say. I walk in and everyone turns "Hello Clawd or should I say Mr. Wolf." I say and walk past and make sure to sway my hips so Clawd can get a look at my thong. "You're late." Clawd says "Right here Miss. Bloodgood wanted to see me." I say and hand him the note. I sit on my desk and cross my legs Clawd looks "Well um we will begin today the talk amongst yourself I will see if there is anything…" Clawd sturdier as I uncross my legs and I know he can smell my desire I have for him. "Never mind let us talk about the middle ages." Clawd says I smile "So men were allowed to beat their wives." Clawd says "That is so sexist" Howleen says "Men also made women their sex slaves." I add and smile the bell rings "Draculaura stay after please." Clawd says I just sit there and smile. "Catch you at lunch Blue." I say "You really want me to get fired don't you." Clawd says "Mr. Wolf sorry about being late." I say "You know what I mean." Clawd says and pulls me closer. "Clawd you know I have to get to lunch right." I say and walk away to the lunch room "Gory I found him." I say Clawd is the man of my dreams literally he was in my dreams for months "Your dad did give you two months to fall in love." Gory says and we sit down Abbey and Howleen on either side of me. Bram sits and looks at me. In cheer practice Clawd is filling in for our coach, our history teacher. "Hi Mr. Wolf." I say and start to set up the stuff. "Draculaura you okay?" Clawd asks and pulls me in for a hug. "Here is my number call anytime or come over to my house I have two house mates." Clawd says and puts his number in my phone. After practice I when home. "Lala come on we have had no intimacy your friends make sure of that next month we will be married." Bram says and walks out I look out my window and see Clawd walk into his house. I get changed and go to bed. I dream about Clawd all night. I get up early and get doughnuts for Clawd. "Hello Clawd thought you might like some food." I say as I sit on his desk and put my feet on the arms of his chair I lean in and kiss him. "Draculaura this is wrong." Clawd says "Look my father gave me two months to fall in love. I fell for you. I love you and I just want you to know where I stand in that regard." I say and get up and move to my sit as the bell rings. After school Bram breaks my arm and I go over to Clawd's house. "Draculaura hi come in." Clawd says and lets me in "Clawd can you re-break my arm into place?" I ask "Yeah" Clawd says and breaks it. I cry he pulls me to him it's Friday night and he is in a well-worn football jersey with his name on it and sweatpants. Clawd pulls me upstairs and I follow. "So is it true about werewolves?" I ask "Yeah we mate on our first time." Clawd says I smile "So you want to mate with me Mr. Clawd Wolf?" I ask "Well Ms. Dracula you have been bad at school." Clawd says with a smile. "I have maybe I should be punished Mr. Wolf." I say "Yes you should." Clawd says and walks over. I back up onto the bed "You will start by giving me a…" Clawd starts "Clawd what you want on the pizza?" One of Clawd's house mates asks and walks in "Um, Romulus, you eat meat Draculaura?" Clawd asks I nod yes "Clawd you could have said you were bring a girl here me and Rocco would have left you two alone all night." Romulus says "its fine Romulus whatever is fine." I say and see a spark of evil in Clawd's eyes "Clawd meat lover's fine?" Rocco asks "Yeah order four total we have a guest." Clawd says I smile "Okay total is $38." Rocco says and walks into Clawd's bedroom "Hello fine looking lady." Rocco says I smile "Um, hello my name is Draculaura." I say and shake their hands "Guys when is the pizza going to be here?" Clawd asks "Hour why?" Rocco asks _maybe Laura will give us a show Clawd thinks _"Can you give me and Draculaura a minute." Clawd says they leave the room "Clawd I can give you a strip show for you or all of you guys." I say Clawd smiles "Draculaura you read my mind didn't you?" Clawd asks I nod "Clawd I have always wanted to please the man I love in every way possible if you want me to give them a show I will if you want me to just give you the show I will." I say "Well there is a pole in the basement if you know how to I would like you to give all of us a pole dance." Clawd says "Clawd I love you and just take a huge time period step back. I grew up were women were just above slaves were whatever man wanted their women to do they would do it. I use to hate it but I want to do everything you want me to I would even let you have me on the floor. I hate that idea with every other man but with you Clawd." I say and Clawd walks out I follow. _Laura I know you hear this you will gives us a strip show then a pole dance nod saying you understand this Clawd thinks _I nod "You guys let us go downstairs Draculaura is going to give us a show." Clawd sys the guys smile and I follow Clawd like a puppy. Once downstairs I see the pole and three chairs set up. They sit down and all eyes are now on me. I pull my IPhone out of my bra and turn on the music. I start by slowly pulling my shirt up to look like a crop top. Next I role my skirt to show my pink thong. Then I pull the skirt off then throw it in the corner then I slip off my shirt to reveal my pink and black lace bra. I then walk over to the pole and pull my body up and start pole dancing the guys are drooling. The song ends and I drop down on to my feet and put my clothes on the doorbell rings and Romulus and Rocco run up stairs. "Draculaura thank you. After we eat you want to get back to what we were doing before we got interrupted?" Clawd asks I nod we go upstairs and eat I drink my synthetic blood when we are done Clawd tells them not to interrupt us and pulls me up the stairs to his bed room "So Mr. Wolf I was bad what is my punishment?" I ask "Well Ms. Dracula you will start by giving me a lap dance." Clawd says. I push him on to the bed and straddle his hips I then kiss his lips and grind on him I then take off my shirt and put his hands on my bra clad breasts and he squeezes them and I moan I then take my skirt off along with my thong and start grinding him again. Clawd unclasps my bra and leans down and takes my nipple into his mouth I throw my head back and moan loudly "Ms. Dracula lie down on your stomach." Clawd says I get off him and lie down as I'm told. Clawd grabs my wrists and ties them together with his belt to the head board and grabs another belt and hits my butt with it I yelp in surprise. "Draculaura did I hurt you?" Clawd asks "No I like it actually you can do anal too if you want." I say and blush. "Laura tell me if I hurt you." Clawd says looking into my eyes "I will Clawd." I say and Clawd hits my butt with his belt again I moan. Clawd then takes his clothes off and pulls me up onto my knees with my chest still on the bed. "You ever use toys before?" Clawd asks "Yes Mr. Wolf." I say and look over my shoulder to see him pull out a box I blush "Good now put your hands on top of the head board." Clawd says I move forward and shift my hands up to the top of the head board. Clawd leans over me and puts something cold on my nipples I look down and see breast claps on them. Clawd then pulls my hair up and to the side roughly but not too rough it hurts "Laura don't look at what I'm putting on or in you. You will look straight at the wall got it?" Clawd says biting my neck I nod "What was that my pet?" Clawd asks "Yes Mr. Wolf." I say and then I feel something ice cold enter my virginal and it starts vibrating. Clawd then puts a cloth rope around my neck not tightly but securely and then figure eights it around my thighs. I move my neck and the cloth moves my thighs closer and creates more friction I moan "You want me to gag you my pet?" Clawd asks "No Mr. Wolf I will behave." I say and feel his claw enter my rectum and I moan, "Pet you stop that or I will gag you." Clawd says and flexes his claw he moves his claw in and out and starts adding more of his claws and spanking me. After all five of his fingers are in there he leans over me. "I think you're ready for my cock Ms. Dracula." Clawd says and pulls his fingers out and puts his hands on my hips. I feel his cock at my rectum "You ready my pet?" Clawd asks "Yes Mr. Wolf." I say and Clawd slides into me. Clawd leans over me and moves my neck making my thighs go closer and bites my neck I moan. "Pet be quiet." Clawd says Clawd kisses my lips and after some time He pulls back a little "Laura I'm close can I come inside of you?" Clawd asks "Please don't Clawd." I say and Clawd pulls out and flips me over "Legs down pet." Clawd orders and I do so and the vibrator goes in deeper and my thighs move closer if that's even possible. My hands slide down the bars of the head board and rest on the pillows Clawd moves his cock to right in front of my mouth "Suck." Clawd orders I do as I'm told Clawd then hits my bundle of nerves and I moan and Clawd spills his load in my mouth. Once Clawd is done he takes everything off but leaves my hands tied to the head board "Ready to be made love to Laura?" Clawd asks "Yes Clawd." I say and he kisses my lips while he enters me slowly. Clawd then makes slow passionate love to me for hours till we both orgasm at the same time. Clawd then pulls out of me and unbinds my hands. "Your my mate now Draculaura." Clawd says with a kiss. I put my hands in his hair and pull "Clawd that was the best sex I have ever had." I say Clawd blushes "Are you going to tell your father about us?" Clawd asks "Yes unless you want to be mated to a married woman who's not married to you." I say with a kiss "Sleep Laura here's my jersey." Clawd says and lifts me up to put the jersey on me Clawd gets up and puts on sweatpants. I laugh "What's so funny?" Clawd asks "I just put a whole new mean to teacher's pet." I say


End file.
